


Mistake

by BlaCkreed4



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blindfolds, Bondage, Creampie, Gags, M/M, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Sex Toys, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 13:27:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17788259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlaCkreed4/pseuds/BlaCkreed4
Summary: Logan had made a mistake. A huge, unfixable mistake: he had given free reign over himself to Victor.





	Mistake

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Italian challenge COW-T by Landedifandom, prompt: unfixable mistake.

Logan had made a mistake. A huge, unfixable mistake: he had given free reign over himself to Victor.

”I mean, we had an awful lot of sex already, how bad can it be?" he had thought when he was asked to go to the other's room for the night.

He couldn't even imagine how wrong he was.

He should have taken it back when Victor had grinned at him in a way that had sent chills down his spine.

He should have changed his mind when Victor had displayed on the bed an incredible collection of sex toys and torture devices.

He should have run away when Victor had shown him something that looked like a straightjacket that left his chest exposed.

But he didn't. He had barely hesitated before letting the other bind him.

And then... then Creed had taken advantage of the situation. He had put a ring-gag in his mouth, he had blindfolded him and he had started to play with him.

He had stimulated every sensitive spot of Logan’s body with both pain and pleasure, forcing him to let his voice out.

He had started with his nipples, licking and biting them until they got hard, then he had attached vibrating pins to them to keep on giving him pleasure.

After that he had moved down to his dick, sucking him off until he came in his mouth.

That was when he had begun to overdo it: he had used Logan's cum to lubricate him, shoving a lumpy vibrator inside him and moving it in and out. He hadn’t even given him the time to enjoy his post-orgasm, immediately teasing him with that sex toy.

The shorter man had tried to protest, but he was unable to speak with the gag in his mouth. He had tried to struggle, but he had been tied up too well to be able to free himself. That was the exact moment in which he had fully regretted his decision instead of just doubting about it.

Being blindfolded Logan's already heightened sense of touch had sharpened even more, making it easy for Victor to overstimulate him. Which was exactly what he was doing.

-Look at you, you're so sensitive now.- the latter had mocked his teammate. -Let's see how long it takes you to cum just from your ass and nipples, shall we?-

Wolverine's protests turned into moans before he could even think about them, the pleasure getting more and more intense.

Creed was clearly enjoying the sight, slowly masturbating himself while teasing the other. He was patient, he didn't care about how long it would have taken him to get what he wanted, he just wanted it. Besides, seeing the runt squirm like that was really something.

Logan's moans got louder and louder, his shivers got stronger and long-lasting, his dick was so hard it hurt. In the end he came just as Victor wanted, unloading on his own belly.

Creed didn't let him take a break though: he removed the vibrator only to replace it with his dick, immediately ramming inside Wolverine's ass.

Logan shouted, trembling from head to toe. He was having a hard time even swallowing, so his saliva dripped from his mouth onto the bed. He couldn't help but clenching spasmodically around the other's dick, which only contributed to his overstimulation.

As if that wasn't enough Victor grabbed a vibrating ring and put it on Wolverine's dick, grinning in amusement at his over-the-top reaction.

He fucked him again and again, filling him with so much cum that it started to leak around his dick and making Logan come so much that his belly was all covered in sticky stuff that started to drip on the bed.

Wolverine's throat hurt for the continuous shouting, all of his muscles were sore for the forced position and all that trembling, his brain had turned into jelly as he was fucked senseless.

Victor grunted and groaned in pleasure, going on and on for the whole night, stopping only at dawn when he was finally satisfied.

He took some time to catch his breath, panting as Logan still moaned for the everlasting stimulation.

Creed pulled out of him and some cum dripped out from the shorter man’s abused hole. Sabretooth grinned in amusement and satisfaction while admiring the mess he had done, then he freed the other.

They were both covered in sweat and cum, tired and thirsty and so fucking sleepy.

-We had a great night, hadn't we?- Creed joked as he tossed the bonds and sex toys on the floor.

-You fuckin' asshole! I'm _never_ lettin' you do whatever you want to me again! _Ever_!- Logan said in a croaky voice.

Victor laughed, stretching to reach a bottle of water from the night stand. He gulped some of it before offering it to Logan.

The latter eagerly drank all the rest, sighing in relief as he crushed the plastic. He threw it towards the bin in a corner, but he missed it. He groaned.

He jumped when Victor touched his ass with something wet. He turned around to glare at him.

-What the fuck are you doing?!- he growled.

-I’m cleaning you, idiot! If you want to sleep covered in cum you can go to your room, I’m not gonna wake up with my hairs stuck to you!-

Logan noticed he was holding a pack of wet tissues and he muttered some complaints like “it wouldn’t be necessary if you hadn’t gone too far”, but he let the other clean him up. He was still sore and too tired to do it himself, at least Victor was being useful for once.

When Creed finished washing him, leaving a pile of dirty tissues on the floor, he spooned Logan despite his struggles to get free.

-Let me go, you bastard!-

-Oh, shut up runt! I wanna sleep an' I know you want it too. An' you're too tired to get to your room anyway or you’d have done it already.-

Logan grumbled some more, but he had to give up; Creed was right, he didn't have the strength to move, much less to get to his own room.

-I'm never lettin' you do this again.- he repeated before yawning.

-Yeah, yeah.- Victor answered in a condescending tone.

They snuggled against each other before falling asleep. Thankfully they had a free day to recover from Sabretooth's brilliant idea.


End file.
